Roku
HI Basic Information Name: Roku Age: 12 Affiliation:'Kosuigakure '''Ranking:'Genin 'Profession:'N/A 'Element(s):'Lightning 'Clan:'N/A Extra Details '''Looks: Roku is an average adolescent male with child like facial features. He sports casual, fitted clothing. He possesses a shagged hair-do, a fuzzy bush of spikey azure tinted hair tieing his upper body up all together. Of course, as far as physical looks go, he's slightly toned in terms of muscles, and he has a fair skin tone like most shinobi of his village. He's noted to be average above all else, albeit a bit handsome by some. ---- Personality:'Roku is a rather outgoing and boisterous individual. He wouldn't think twice about saying what's on his mind, and of course he could give two shits about how his words effect those around him. Though he is very open minded, this does not mean he is constantly rude and self centered, he's actually a caring individual, his passion for joy incomprehensible. He only wished that he were in control of joy 24/7, the boy being diagnosed with something he dared not to think about. Yes, he was Bi-polar, a complete hit against his optimistic personality. Some days he'd be fine and dandy, sweet as a piece of candy, the next he'd be in your face, yelling words that you never even knew existed... '''Likes:'Care free, optimistic, Selfess-Bi-polar 'Dislikes:'Roku dislikes people who think too highly of themselves. He's a big fan of equality. 'Height:'62 inches 'Weight:'100 lb's 'History:'Roku of course was born under two parents like any normal child. From birth he was cared for with tender care and love, once again like any normal child living in the village. It was only when, and ONLY when they found out about Rokus little mind deficiency that things started getting a little odd. Roku began to notice how odd his parents started treated him at the age of 8, their tender embraces soon shifting into idle stares. They seemed constantly upset, sad, and even sometimes angry, but not at Roku, but themselves. Of course, his child-like mentality blocked his reasoning behind why, the boy blindly going about thinking his parents were just playing some sort of game. But, the truth came and smacked him right in the face when a few classmates decided to call him out about his mind deficiency in class, prodding at the fact that he would never live a normal life due to being a -retarded spazz snapper-. Of course, insults were lame at academy level, but the marks they left burned as much. Roku thus committed his life to overpowering his Bi-polar streaks, aiming to seek a way to make himself normal so that his parents could once again look at him with those caring eyes he so beckoned for. '''Fighting Style: 2 Sp Ninjutsu(Adept) 2 Sp Taijutsu(Adept) 1 Sp Genjutsu(Basic) Ryo: 25,000 Experience: 0 Known Jutsu(s): Name: Raiton Jibashi Rank: C Link: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Rel...magnetic_Murder Name: Lions Combo Rank: C Link: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lion_Combo Name: Kage Buyo Rank: C Link: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_of_the_Dancing_Leaf Name: Kage Bunshin Rank: B Link: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Clone_Technique Name: Demonic Illusion Tree Binding Death Rank: B Link: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Demonic_Illus...e_Binding_Death